Hes Gone
by Taylorobrien7
Summary: Taylor and stiles are a happy couple but what happens when stiles gets attacked by a werewolf from a different town
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No ones P.O.V

Taylor was lying in her bed watching TV when her phone started picked up the the black iphone and the caller ID read Scott she clicked answer and put it up to her ear."Hello"she said."Hi taylor" scott noticed that it sounded like he was crying."Hey scott whats up?" Taylor asked."Taylor something happend too stiles." Scott stated."WHAT!WHAT HAPPEND TOO HIM!" Taylor asked."H-he got attacked by a werewolf from another town,me and derek r at the hospital now."Scott was enough for taylor too drop her phone and jump out the window and start running with her inhuman speed too beacon hills hospital.

Taylor's P.O.V

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me too the Beacon Hills i got there i ran through the doors and straight too the waiting room were i saw derek and scott sitting."WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND!" I yelled as i looked too my right too see 5 EMT'S pushing a body in a body bag on a gurney.I immediatly reconized the was Stiles's scent.I ran striaght too the gurney and took the body bag off of the soon as my eyes met the eyes of stiles lifeless body my whole world came crashing down around on the gurney was stiles bloody lifeless body.I looked down too his throat too see that it was tears were running down my cheeks.I feel down on my knees onto the cold hospital seemed in slow motion as they pushed my boyfriends body away from me."STILES!" I yelled."STILES!" I screamed as the tears kept on coming out of my eyes.I felt too strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up off the embraced me into a warm hug."Shh Shh everything will be ok."Derek said calmly."No no stiles h-he c-cant be gone!" I sobbed as i buried my head into dereks warm chest."Dont worry everything will be ok."Derek said as he hugged my body close too his.

Derek's P.O.V

I picked taylor up and sat down next too scott with her sobbing into my chest."What are we going too do now?" Scott asked me."I dont know yet but for tonight im taking taylor too her house and im going too go too sleep with her tonight because well she needs someone too comfort you are going too go home and try too sleep."I stated."O-ok" scott said as we all got up and left the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Dereks P.O.V

I went threw taylor's open window and set her down on her bed.I then took off my black leather jacket and climbed into the bed with her sleeping form."Dont worry taylor everything will be alright" i whispered before drifting off to sleep next to her.

No ones P.O.V 3 months later

Three months later and Taylor was a wreck all she ever did was stay in her room,take walks in the woods,and go to school she hardly ever ate and when she did it was usually just a piece of toast or a little something never talked to anyone not even her at school thought she was just the loner who lost her boyfriend to an animal attack except for her best friend Scott Mccall,who she also stopped talking all the bullies bullied her and all she wore was dark colored hoodies,long sleeved shirts,and skinny all she ever thought about was other best friend Derek Hale who was like her brother always tried to talk to her but he never mother also always tried to talk to her but she failed Taylor was now was alone.

Taylor's P.O.V

I walked in to my house and the first thing i heard was."Hi sweetie" my mom said but all i did was walk right past her and up the stairs into my room.I closed my bedroom door and grabbed my book Series Of Unfortunate Events and started reading.I finished reading and it was 7:30pm.I started to think about stiles and all the adorable things that he did.I grabbed on to the necklace that stiles gave me that had an S graved in to it.I held it tight in my hand and a tear escaped from my eye,i let go of the gold heart with the S on it.I walked in to my bathroom and grabbed the sharp razor that was coated in wolfsbane and sat against my bathtub.I pulled up my sleeve and looked at all the scars on my pale wrist,i held the razor to my wrist and started to cut deep in to deep cut soon started to bleed and i cut in to a little more as i did this my tears were now rolling down my cheeks.I took the razor away and started to wash it under the cold tap water i did the same to my bloody wrist.I then pulled my sleeve down and looked at myself in the eyes were dark and sad i also had dark bags under my eyes from hardly ever sleeping,i then looked at how skinny i was and i knew it was not i looked back into the mirror and saw the happy sweet girl i used to be with light blue eyes and wavy brown hair and my weight was perfect but now i looked horrible.I walked out of the bathroom and slipped in to my bed and feel in to a deep sleep with haunting nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor's P.O.V

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock and checked the time it was 9:30pm on a saturday.I got up from my bed and went in to my bathroom to brush my teeth.I then took off my clothes and stepped in to the hot water felt amazing on my sore back,i closed my eyes and let the water stream down my body.I then got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my thin body and put out my clothes which were a black hoodie,dark blue long sleeved shirt,black skinny jeans,and my white and black vans.

Then i went down stairs and waved to my mom who was eating cereal and walked out the back door and to the only placed that i woods.I started walking on my usual path and explored the beautiful i was walking i passed a big rock that i knew i looked at it and the memories flooded back._That was the rock that my dad took me to when i was a little girl we used to talk about everything on the that day we would meet up there until one day i was sitting on the rock waiting for him when i started to smell smoke i followed the scent and it led me to my best friend derek's house that was up in flames i stood there and watched as the firemen tried to put the fire out and when they finally did i saw them roll out all the bodys of the hale my fathers scent hit me and i turned around to one of the gurneys and i saw it was my fathers burnt dead body on the gurney.I started crying right away and the EMT'S had to pull my small body away from my father's when they let go of me i saw them doing the same thing to derek and his older sister laura._

Flash back over

I then remembered that me and stiles used to always sit on that rock and talk about our feelings and he would just hold me tight and not let go.I walked over to the rock and sat down on top of it.I started crying and i held on to my necklace."Aw look at the poor baby cry" i heard a voice eyes shot open and i saw two of the bullies that made my life and Brandon.I looked away and wiped my tears off my cheeks."Oh look shes still not gonna talk!"Said micheal.I looked down and a tear fell from my eye."Let's try to get the little bitch to talk."Brandon said.I clenched my fists and my nails started then pushed me off the rock and i landed on my both snickered and i tried to walk away but Micheal grabbed my arm tight and pushed me back so i was standing in the middle of the two little devils."Were do you think your going"Brandon asked but i still made no sound.I started getting angry and my breathing became heavy."Oh look the wrist cutter is getting mad" Micheal stated and my nails pierced the palm of my hand,I was looking down and that's when they grabbed my necklace and ripped it off my neck.I tried to grab for it but they threw it on the ground and started to stomp on to the only thing that i had left of that is when all hell brook lose.


	4. Chapter 4

No ones P.O.V

Taylor screamed as loud as she could and the scream was ear piercing that even micheal and brandon had to cover their ears the scream then turned in to a terrifying and micheal looked like they were about to pee in there pants and their eyes were filled with 's eyes glowed amber and it looked like they were on fire their was so much hate and anger in them her nails were now all the way grown and her features turned in to her then grabbed micheal by the throat and slashed it slamed him to the ground and stomped her foot straight on to his face blood was now all over the forest turned to brandon and grabbed his arm and ripped it right off she then slashed deep in to his stomach and he screamed out it pain then she ripped her claws across his face and was blood was covered in the two boys blood she then realized what she did and took off in to the direction of the familiar burnt house.

Taylor's P.O.V

I ran as fast as i could to the burnt down house as i was running tears were flying on to my cheeks i knew that the hunters were now going to kill me.I reached the hale house and before i could knock on the door i broke down and started crying on the porch but i still would not say a word.

Derek's P.O.V

I heard crying on my porch and taylor's scent hit me i got up from my couch and went straight outside and when i saw taylor's bloody body crying right next to my door my heart broke a little.I went over to her and embraced her in a tight threw her bloody arms around me and i let her cry in to my chest."Taylor what did you do?"I asked the crying looked in to my eyes but did not say a i looked in to her ice blue eyes all i saw was pain,anger,and sadness."Come on taylor you can tell me" i said and hugged her a little tighter she then pointed to her neck with her shaking bloody hand and i realized that her necklace was gone.I knew how much that necklace meant to her and i knew she would never take it off so the only other thing was that someone took it off her."Did someone take your necklace from you?" I asked response was her shaking her head yes and for the first time for 3 months taylor said "i killed two people"i almost missed it from how low she whispered it.I took in a deep breath but then i heard people walking towards my house and i smelled the scent of the hunters.I guess taylor smelled them to because her whole body started to shake."Dont worry taylor i wont let them touch you."I stated then i picked up her small body and took her inside my house.


End file.
